


Relieving Stress

by Neaki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaki/pseuds/Neaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might just be her favourite view, watching Urie between her thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Stress

Saiko was seated cross legged on the couch in the Quinx’s living room, a DS in her hand as she puzzled over which of her virtual girlfriends she would propose to and advance the storyline. She had spent hours levelling up her crops in anticipation for the upcoming Summer Crop Festival and wooing enough of the bachelorettes to raise their heart level to ten, the only thing she had to do now was figure out which of the lucky candidates would marry her. A moment of silence passed as the Quinx glanced over her options in the menu tab before her gaze finally rested on her personal favourite with a smile.

“Give me some good looking babies, Karina..” she murmured to herself, directing her avatar to craft an engagement ring for her soon to be pixel wife.

Well, that is, until she heard the entrance door clicking open to alert her of the arrival of one of her squad members. Saiko didn’t flinch or even glance up from the screen of her DS when Urie came barrelling into the living room, clearly upset by  **something** enough that she could practically hear the steam pouring from his ears as he took a seat on the couch next to her. This had happened a few times prior, when Urie had gone out to the CCG and a member had said or done something that tipped him over the edge. He’d have to hide his emotions for the rest of the day, of course, since even Saiko knew that something of that nature would’ve shown weakness and impatience: when Urie was aiming to reclaim the position of squad leader, he couldn’t risk it.

She remained seated, her attention divided between her video game and the boy whose silence spoke for him. Saiko didn’t fully participate in enough investigations to understand what had fuelled his frustrations today, but recently she’d started growing more keen on what set Urie off and when she did pay attention, more often than not, it was something Shirazu contributed to. A sigh passed her thin lips, closing the lid of her hand held console to place it down on the coffee table and instead crawl over towards the ex squad leader.

“C’mon, I know what you need.”

Her fingers hesitantly reached forward to lace with Urie’s, and almost immediately he pulled her onto his lap. Saiko obediently followed and moved closer into him, feeling the boy’s free hand curiously travel along her side and rest to cup her face in his palm. The way he looked at her, his gaze darkened and taking in each subtle movement, turned the exasperation underneath both of their skins into a furious lust and Saiko became something for Urie to desperately hold onto until the storm passed. She knew how to pull at strings and find a way to clear his mind, an easy way to relieve stress of the burdens and responsibilities Urie had to carry with him on his way to climbing the ranks of the CCG.

She gingerly pressed their foreheads together, meeting his dark gaze and letting the silence hang in the atmosphere for just a little bit longer. He brought both of his hands up to hold her face, urgently pressing his lips against hers and gaining an immediate response from Saiko, grabbing at the back of his neck feverishly to pull him closer. The girl tugged on strands of dark locks, melting into his lips and soon feeling pressure against her to turn them around and push her back down against the cushions of the couch.

His mouth pressed kisses along her jawline, tracing down to her neck where he bit down onto pale skin greedily and received a gasp of pleasure from the girl underneath him. Urie’s fingertips slide down to begin hastily unbuttoning her nightie, practically ripping at it to expose Saiko’s nude upper body, allowing his hand to grope one of her breasts and experimentally knead it. 

The Quinx whined desperately and craned her neck back to allow more room for Urie’s tongue to work on the exposed skin and peppering kisses on the marks he left behind.

“W-We can’t have sex here, someone might…” Saiko managed between uneven breaths, cutting herself off with a needy moan that was a tad louder than she would’ve initially allowed. Ever the gentleman, the former squad leader muttered an ‘ _of course_ ’ and decided to move downwards past her neck. He placed kisses in his path, stopping only when he reached her breasts to begin licking a circle around the outline of the rosy bud of her nipple. Urie cupped her breasts in his hands and sucked on one of her nipples in hopes to hear the same breathy moan from earlier.

Of course he succeeded in his goal, feeling Saiko’s back arched into him and her legs feverishly wrapping themselves around his waist to rub up against the growing bulge in his pants.

“We are _not_ having sex in the living room, we should at least move to the bedroom…” she halfheartedly protested and gripped at the back of his shirt and let her fingers curl into the fabric to grant her something to hold onto.

“We are having sex in the living room,” Urie began pulling down the soft fabric of her pajama bottoms, waiting for Saiko to lift up before he swiped them down off her her legs and carelessly discarded it onto the floor. He kissed at her stomach, his tongue licking at the flesh before he bit down into it and she moaned as she felt the sudden wave of heat hitting her centre, aching to be touched. Her fingers slipped and released the cloth of his shirt to bury themselves into his hair, welcoming the excited flutter in her stomach.

His nose brushed against the skin where her legs met her pelvis, causing an involuntary shiver to race down Saiko’s spine. The boy’s tongue ran along the smooth skin of the inside of her thigh and teasingly pressed a single kiss to her clit. She would’ve tried to make some kind of witty remark just then, but Urie’s tongue dragged up along against her clit and caused her voice to drown into a whimper instead. He made broad strokes up and down along her slit and used his fingers to spread her apart. Saiko’s mind drew a blank at the rush of pleasure, trying to desperately watch him between the erotic haze of the new sensation.

This might just be her favourite view, watching Urie between her thighs with his eyes half lidded and the feeling of his fingers tightly grasped onto delicate skin.

The desperate whines and moans of pleasure, the ‘ _more, more_ ’ and  _‘fuck me, fuck me.’_ Saiko is managing between breaths are making Urie’s concentration waver and his erection that much more painful against his jeans. Her trembling thighs and delicious taste causes him to moan against Saiko, thoughts racing through his head of how ready he is to bury himself deep inside of her. His anger had ebbed away all too easily with the help of the Quinx, replaced with a vicious lust and want for her body.

Urie sucked and flicked his tongue across her clit, a single finger diving into her to slowly and rhythmically fuck her.

“Faster… t-too slow…” she begged, feeling his fingers (now two) speed up the pace, and soon the pressure had built up too much for her to handle.

Saiko cried out as she came against him, whimpering and gasping. Urie pulled back to lick his fingers clean, savouring the delectable taste and decided that it must’ve been some kind of side effect from the Quinx surgery — admittedly, the scent alone was enough to make him drool. Waiting for the sudden haze of Saiko’s orgasm to pass he watched as her chest heaved and felt a small smirk flicker over his features, proud of how easily he had made the girl melt in his hands.

 

                                                                       ———

 

It didn’t take very long for Saiko to become hungry for more pleasure, eager to release Urie and by that time, her legs are spread wide apart and the force of Urie’s thrusts inside of her caused her breasts to bounce. She begged for him to fuck her harder, rocking against him eagerly.

Urie can’t even remember what he was angry about in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this and i whipped this up in an hour. it's a guilty pleasure.
> 
> edit: i wrote this before saiko had any (or at least a decent amount) of dialogue in the manga. a lot of this was self-interpretation so sorry if things don't line up in canon. then again it's pwp so i guess it doesn't really matter?? regardless, thanks for reading!!


End file.
